Kiss, Kiss, Maybe Him?
by TheMaryamBoy
Summary: A 17 year old boy enters college quiet and alone but he soon finds friends. It's when people want to be more than friends that's the problem. His best friend Nepeta is always there to help but there may be someone new in his life.


I was sitting in my college's art room when suddenly a young man walked up behind me, "Hey doll, what're ya' doin'?" To be honest I was sketching a new tattoo for myself, not that I'd actually ever get it done, and wanted to be left alone. I could tell by his scent that I knew him, that must mean he's in one of my classes. It was a strong scent, maybe axe? But I couldn't tell which specific axe scent, then I could smell smoke, not like wood smoke but cigarettes. I know who he was. His name is- "Cronus!" I heard a loud yell from behind us, here comes Kankri. "Cronus you should never call a lady 'doll' it's degrading! You could have possibly triggered someone. You-" At that point I turn around and just sit there until they notice me. I was probably a little intimidating to Kankri as he'd never spoken to me before and seemed a little shaken up, or it could be that fact that I was a boy that had shocked him. "Oh! Rox! I'm sorry I didn't realise it was you! I hope you are not triggered after I called you a girl, I had the best of intentions and honestly thought that Cronus was bothering another young woman. Please do forgive me." I look at him, "You're fine." I say, honestly I got mistaken for a girl all the time only Cronus always seemed to know it was me. I was grateful that Cronus never mistook me for a girl and always stood up for me when I was.

I smiled shyly at Kankri, "Thank you Kankri, for your concern and all, but I can handle this fool." I heard an indigent "Hey!" from Cronus somewhere in the background but just waved him off. Kankri gave me a quick look and walked off. I turned to Cronus, and what is it you require of me I ask. He's a senior with lots of friends and plenty of interested girls, what could he want with me? "Well, ya' see chief, I was wonderin' if ya' wanted to come swimming with me?" He asks. I shrug, wasn't like he'd leave me alone if I said 'no'. I follow him to the locker room and he throws a spare suit at me, I hold it, inspecting it. "It's clean chief, put it on!" I turn my back to him and changed quickly before dashing out to the pool. Being alone with someone in the locker room scared me, wasn't just him, I went in there with Nepeta once and it still scared me. Nepeta was a good friend and she understood that I couldn't always deal with people the same way everyone else did, I have social anxiety which means I don't deal with people whenever I don't have to.

He comes out a few seconds later and get's on the platform, so do I. "To the other side and back!" He yells at me, somewhere off to the side I can hear someone yelling, "3! 2! 1!" and we dive into the water, swimming. I thrash my head from side to side breathing every other stroke, pushing my arms through the water. I didn't see him, where was Cronus? I figured he was in front of me but as I push of the other side of the pool I see him do the same. The next time I looked for him was when I had finished swimming, assuming He'd won I just got out and made my way to the locker room only to hear him yell, "Not so fast!" I turn around and he's still in the pool. No way, I beat him? I couldn't have. He get's out, claps me on the back, and smiles. "Good job, not everyone can beat me. Say, why don't you come to the party I'm hosting over at the fraternity." Did he really just invite me to one of his parties? It was said he through the best parties, "O-okay," I stammered, "S-sure!" I personally didn't join any fraternities, mostly because I was scared of the hazing. "8pm, sharp chief!" He yells jogging me out of my thoughts , I give him a thumbs up and head back to the dorm I share with Nepeta.

"Nepeta?" I call out, completely unsure where she was. "We're in here!" She calls cheerfully as she waves a hand out side of her bedroom door. I walk over and sure enough there she was, along with her sister, Meulin, and best friend, Equius. "Hey guys," I wave to them "Um, Nep, I think I have a problem." My hair is still dripping in my face making me look quite pitiful. "And what purrrhaps could be the problem?" Both her and her sister say at the same time, creepy how they do that. "Well, Cronus invited me to a party at his fraternity and I don't know what to do." Meulin and Nep jump up and pull me further into the room, "Equius! Grab our kits!" they demand of him and he gives me a look I couldn't quite read as my head was being tugged in the opposite direction. I glance at the clock, 4:30, what the hell did they need three and a half hours to do?

When they were finished it was 7:30 and I must say I did look quite good. I wore of the sweaters Meulin had in her closet which I suspected belong to her boyfriend because I knew she dated a senior and they were big even for me. I also wore a pair of blue skinny jeans with a few pieces of glitter on them, and my favorite boots. My long hair had been styled into a mohawk and I had black eyeliner on. They pushed me out the door and I heard them shout behind me, "Have fun!" "Go get 'em" "Knock them dead!" and a "Good luck." from Equius who had a brother in Sigma Pi and knew how wild it could get.

I stood there at the front door with everyone running around crazily. I took a breath and stepped in and there he was, "Hey doll! Want some beer?" "Um no thanks, I don't drink." "Kay," He takes another swig of it and grabs my hand leading me upstairs to a room where they were playing truth or dare, that was safe enough, right? We sat down and joined the game first time around I picked truth, Cronus was the asker, "Still a virgin, doll?" He asks, I shift uncomfortably, "Yes." I answer nervously, eyeing him. Kankri walks in and hands me a drink, says there's no alcohol in it but it doesn't taste like plain juice. I still drink it and next time I say 'dare'. This kid sitting across from us laughs, "I dare you to kithh Crounuth." I just stare at the kid and then I feel lips on my cheek, next thing I know his lips are on mine and he's leaning me back onto the floor, not that I mind. The kid is all shits and giggles until he gets scooped up by his friend and dragged out of the room, the rest of the party-goers followed them and soon he was on top of me and his lips still hadn't left mine and I was completely fine with that. His hand slid up my shirt and mine slid down his pants.

Just then the kid who'd dared us to kiss ran in and grabbed his messenger bag his friend followed after him, saw us and quickly picked Cronus up off of me I quickly pulled down my shirt and sat up, Cronus was big but this guy was bigger, standing almost 6"4'. Okay, I totally guessed that part. He threw out Cronus and his younger friend too, closed the door and for a moment I was scared until he turned the lights on and I saw it was a bedroom, okay, still a little scared but less scared now. He kneels down and gives me a hand up, "Thanks." I whisper. "No problem bro' but I gotta ask why'd you'd kiss that motherfucker?" He asks in a whisper, like mine but deeper, much older. "Uh, well he invited me." I said stumbling getting a little dizzy. "Are you drunk?" He whispers again, "Pfft, no." I said. "Okay, let me rephrase that, did you have anything to drink from this party?" "Um, yeah, but Kankri said it was just juice." "Guess it wasn't, come here." He ushers me to the bed and lets me lay down. He goes to turn off the light and I'm terrified he's going to leave.

"Wait!" I say reaching out a hand towards him, "I ain't gonna leave you, just turning out the motherfuckin' light." He does so and then sits on the floor at the end of the bed. I sleep there that night without a worry in the world.


End file.
